cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calan Elite Immortal
' Stats:' Harvesting: Level 85 *Mining 5 *Gathering 5 *Anatomy 5 Making: Level 51 *Outfitter: 5 *Alchemist: 0 *Fashionista: 0 *Scribe: 5 Fighting: Level 100 *Life: 2443 Defense: 1140 Attack: 705 Mitigation: 84% Avoidance: 22% What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? Mastered Skills: Bite, Rend Flesh, Drink Life, Inhuman Precision, Blood Splatter Other Skills: Shadow Dance, Mist Form, Rigor Mortis, Hunger Dark Angel, Dark Sacrifice, Blood Nova (1/2), Blood Ritual, Blood Frenzy ( used to be an amazing skill, but still decent). In my opinion the skills that are NEEDED, besides the basic 4 fighting are: Mist Form (no matter what you should have this), Rigor Mortis, Hunger, Dark Angel. My fighting style depends on what I'm fighting and if they have a potential to swarm. Poisonous creatures I tend to click and push the fight button to bring them to me, non-poisonous creatures I'll rush in with shadow dance, bite, rend flesh, until I need health and I'll hit drink life. If I get swarmed I'll bite and use blood nova or dark ritual unless I'm low on health and I'll use blood splatter because its faster and has a chance of knock back to heal some and gain precious seconds for skills to renew. Always be ready to adjust your fighting style to your enemy. As a lot of enemies are becomming massive and very tough, be prepared to fight with others, and set up a battle plan in group chat before attacking (especially if you're playing with new people, OR, helping a newbie) What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? Don't really have one, I really enjoyed the main quests and want more storyline!!! I tend to focus on different places depending on which harvestables I'm looking for. But for leveling I like half-moon rendezvous, or the Codex Quest in Mahogany Secret.If I'm in a group for leveling I go to the new maggot queen mission (in Heritage District), it is challenging and gives a lot of exp, or the forst path and bash in some Troll skulls. HAHA MATT, YOU CANNOT PROTECT THEM ALL! What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? Out of the two I have mastered I use Scribe more, I just like making titles, for myself and for friends. It is a skill most people avoid. I chose Outfitter to make weapons etc as I played, but most of them aren't very good, unfortunately. The other two skills I don't have points in, and have friends that if need be can make me clothes or potions. I want to keep my making level at around 50 to save skill points for when and IF more making skills are added, as it is VERY difficult to level I want to make it easier if I need to get more skills in it. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? MORE CONTENT, that is something I would love to see, either storyline or maps etc. Also, in this new content I would like matt to dress up as the Easter Bunny LOL. ALSO, FIX OLD BUGS! Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? 1) EXPLORE! Know the CoE world, try something alone, if you cant do it, ask for help!. 2) HARVEST!!! Harvesting allows you to make money, so you can save up for a bag which you will require as you gain levels. 3) RESPECT!!! (no matt I DO NOT want you to sing and dance, especially as a woman!) What I mean is, when wanting someone to join your group, ask them first. As well, don't abuse the help of others, for example Don't expect high level people to power level you, without you doing any work. 4) If you say iahO ttaM in game, you have to battle Matt in a fight to the death, dressed as a chicken, be warned Matt does 800,000,000 damage to all the enemies on the current map. 5) HAVE FUN!!! 'What do you do for fun? ' Besides hanging downtown and chatting or meeting new people, another great thing is to create new outfits and dying clothes. Many of other CoE vampires are very interested in clothes, I like to create unique and cool outfits to wear. Many of other Elites help me along the way as I am not extremely, nor can I create clothes or dyes, fashion savvy, but I ask their opinions of Elites; Samantha, Destiny, Lutz, and Heather B, because they're amazingly awesome. The toughest part is finding proper colours that match, and dying clothes sometimes doesn't come out the way you think it should, the same colour of pants and shoes could be slightly different, but next to eachother its enough to notice, and ruin an outfit. Almost all of my outfits are listed below. I hope they provide some inspiration, but please do not copy, it is no fun that way. Thanks. Have Fun! Keenjacket.jpg|Calan in his Keen Corduroy Jacket with Stealth Jeans and Smoke Sneakers Whispersuit.jpg|Calan in his unique Whisper Corduroy Jacket and matching Hiking Books with Regal Leather Pants acolytemuscle.JPG|Calan in his ass-kicking workout gear, an Acolyte Muscle Shirt with matching Cargo Pants and Raven Work Boots smogjacketandelderberrypants.JPG|Calan on his way home from a Threat Signal Concert. Wearing his Smog Bomber Jacket with Elderberry Leather Pants and Twilight Cowboy Boots. valentinesdaysuit.JPG|Calan at home, by his bed, waiting for a lady friend, wearing his Blood Red Valentine's Day Suit. Primrosesuit2.JPG|Calan wearing a very unique Primrose Suit with Raven Work Boots. This suit was given to me by an amazing player, who will never be forgotten. His name is Francis T. samantha&calan2.JPG|Samantha & Calan, House Atreides Siblings, both wearing matching Primrose Suits. Samantha in her Gothic Primrose Dress, Calan in his Primrose Suit, both looking Badass. Back to Main Elite Page